


Nightmare

by ithinktoomuch4438



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinktoomuch4438/pseuds/ithinktoomuch4438
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam jolted awake, breath coming harshly and unshed tears stinging in his eyes. The nightmare had been awful, one of the worst yet. He could still feel the heat of the flames along his skin, still see Jess above him, her face frozen in an accusing glare. And Dean.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time ever posting a fic, though I've been writing for several years now. My lovely friend helped me develop this idea through a roleplay, and while she doesn't have an account I'm acknowledging her here. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!!! Hope you all enjoy!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, as much as I wish I did.
> 
> If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr at ithinktoomuch4438.tumblr. com. :)

Sam jolted awake, breath coming harshly and unshed tears stinging in his eyes. The nightmare had been awful, one of the worst yet. He could still feel the heat of the flames along his skin, still see Jess above him, her face frozen in an accusing glare. And Dean.....  
  
He choked on a sob at the memory, the tears finally burning a path down his temples and soaking into his hair. Even after five months, nightmares of the fire still haunted him. The pain of losing Jess was a weight on his chest, pressing harder every time he thought he heard her voice in a crowd or saw her face on the street.  
  
Then there was the issue of his brother. Though he didn't show it often, he had missed Dean. More than he probably should have. And if he was any kind of normal he would be glad simply having Dean back in his life. But all those buried feelings that he thought he'd walked away from four years ago had returned with a vengeance the moment he was back in the Impala. Now, on top of the lingering guilt and torment he was feeling from the fire, he had to constantly keep his stupid body in check, making sure he didn't pop a boner at the wrong time or let his eyes linger too long on Deans features.  
  
His breath hitched again, pathetic sounding whimpers still forcing their way out of his mouth, and he heard the bed next to him creak. He froze, holding his breath and praying Dean hadn't woken up. But of course, God had never been that kind to him.  
  
“Sam? You up?” Dean grumbled, voice heavy with sleep.  
  
“I'm fine Dean, go back to sleep.” And Dean probably would have, had Sams traitorous voice not wavered and cracked when he spoke. Dean sat up and stared at Sam cautiously.  
  
“What's wrong Sammy?” He asked, and barely a second had passed before Sam was moving to get up, hoping to make a bee-line for the bathroom and save a little face. Dean knowing that he's upset is a lot easier to deal with than Dean catching him crying.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't quite fast enough, and Dean caught his shoulder before he was all the way up, forcing him to stay seated on the bed. Dean moved to sit in front of him, his hand still a solid weight on Sams shoulder.  
  
“Nuh uh, not getting away that easy. What's goin' on Sam?” His face was barely visible in the dim streetlight shining into the room, but Sam could see the concern in his eyes, and his fragile control crumbled. Tears poured down his face in earnest, and his buried his face between Deans neck and shoulder, clinging to him as sobs wracked his whole body. Months of pain and guilt and too-long buried feelings spilled over in one moment, and he really didn't care how much shit Dean would give him later about it. He needed this, need this small comfort from the one person he cared about most in the world, needed the reminder that he and Dean were both real, and that for now they were safe.  
  
Dean was at a loss, shocked at his brothers sudden outburst. Sam hadn't openly cried in front of him since he was eight, and open displays of emotion still made Dean extremely uncomfortable. Regardless, he wrapped is arms around Sams shaking body, rubbing his back like he did when they were kids, before the emotional rift appeared between them.  
  
“Shhhh, you're okay Sammy, you're alright. You're safe. I'm right here.” Dean struggled to sooth him, and eventually Sams wails subsided, and he sniffled loudly before pulling back to face Dean. His face was red and puffy, eyes rimmed red and tear tracks marking his cheeks. He held Deans gaze for a moment, then looked down in shame.  
  
“Sorry about that...” He mumbled, scrubbing at his cheeks. “I...bad dream and I just...”  
  
“Hey, don't apologize. No big deal. I just wish I knew how to help.” Sam looked at him, then without thinking he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Deans. Dean gasped and pulled away, shock and confusion plainly written on his face. Sam gaped, unable to believe what he had done.  
  
“Dean I...God Dean I'm so sorry...I didn't mean...please don't hate me I'm so-” Dean quickly stopped his rambling with another kiss. Sam went wide eyed for a moment, before his upstairs brain surrendered and he kissed back, eyes drifting closed in bliss. Dean was a good kisser, and Sam had been dreaming of this moment for far too long, since he was fifteen and half crazed with hormones, so little things like sleep-sour breath and slightly too much spit quickly faded into the background. Sam hesitantly licked at Deans lip, silently asking for entrance that Dean gladly granted. They kissed slowly for several minutes, pausing only to breathe, keeping their faces close enough that every breath was shared. Eventually Dean pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and trying to focus his eyes on Sam.  
  
“Sammy, do you want this? I gotta know, before we go any farther I gotta know.” Sam opened his eyes, hazel meeting bright green, and nodded.  
  
“Yes Dean. I want this. I want you.” Satisfied with Sams answer, Dean surged forward, lips meeting in a far more heated kiss than before as he pushed Sam back on the bed. He situated himself above him, supporting his own weight while still making sure they were touching as much as possible. Their tongues tangled together, and they both moaned when Sam rolled his hips up, hardening cock slotting against Deans through two layers of boxers and creating a wonderful friction. Dean retaliated, thrusting down against Sam, and they soon found a easy rhythm. Pelvises slammed together again and again, hushed groans piercing the silence of the motel room, and it wasn't long till they were both crying out, once smooth thrusts becoming erratic as they each spilled into their shorts.  
  
Dean collapsed next to Sam, panting heavily, and soon the brothers were drifting off to sleep, sated and content for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Second one will hopefully be coming soon! Love you all!


End file.
